Disconnect clutches are used in a variety of applications. For example, all-wheel drive (AWD) and hybrid vehicles are known applications that use an integrated axle disconnect clutch. A bearing assembly is typically arranged between two rotating shafts which are configured to be connected and disconnected from each other. Existing disconnect assemblies for drive assemblies typically require additional components or require additional space.
It would be desirable to provide a drive assembly that is both efficient to manufacture and relatively compact, that provides a reliable disconnect arrangement.